The present invention relates generally to ink-jet inks, systems, and methods for improving the waterfastness of printed images.
Thermal ink jet printers, provide an effective means of propelling ink jet inks onto various media including paper. These printers can accomplish this by using resistive heater elements for heating the ink to a boil, and propelling the ink through an overlying orifice plate. Such printers, as typified by the Hewlett-Packard DeskJet(trademark) and DesignJet(trademark) printers, are desirable for use for several reasons. For example, thermal ink jet printers have a relatively fast throughput while being relatively inexpensive to run. Additionally, these printers are relatively easy to use, and the ink is easily replaced.
There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. However, though there has been great improvement in ink-jet printing, accompanying this improvement are increased demands by consumers in this area, e.g., higher speeds, higher resolution, full color image formation, increased stability, new applications, etc. As new ink-jet inks are developed, there are several traditional characteristics to consider when evaluating the ink in conjunction with a printing surface or substrate. Such characteristics include edge acuity and optical density of the image on the surface, dry time of the ink on the substrate, adhesion to the substrate, lack of deviation of ink droplets, presence of all dots, resistance of the ink after drying to water and other solvents, long term storage stability, and long term reliability without corrosion or nozzle clogging. Though the above list of characteristics provides a worthy goal to achieve, there are difficulties associated with satisfying all of the above characteristics. Often, the inclusion of an ink component meant to satisfy one of the above characteristics can prevent another characteristic from being met. Thus, most commercial inks for use in ink-jet printers represent a compromise in an attempt to achieve at least an adequate response in meeting all of the above listed requirements.
Dye-based ink-jet inks have been a dominant technology in the ink-jet ink arena. However, as many dyes are water-soluble, images printed using many of such dye-based ink jet inks are not as waterfast as may be desirable. In the prior art, the waterfastness of an anionic dye-based ink-jet ink printed on media has been shown to be enhanced by overprinting or underprinting the printed image with a cationic polymer, such as from a separate pen. Thus, when the cationic polymer and the anionic dye contact one another on a substrate, a reaction between the dye and the polymer creates an image with improved waterfastness. However, despite this improvement, there is still a need in this area to provide additional ink-jet inks, systems, and methods for improving the waterfastness of ink-jet ink images.
It has now been discovered that the use of three key components can provide the means for improving waterfastness of printed images. Essentially, by printing images using an anionic dye, a polyamine compound, and an acidic fixer, images that exhibit desired waterfastness can be obtained. More particularly, in one embodiment, the anionic dye and the polyamine compound can be part of a single ink-jet ink formulation, as ink-jet inks having both of these components can remain stable at relatively high pH levels and have acceptable viscosity. For example, in some embodiments, a pH from about 9 to 11 and a viscosity from about 1 to 5 cp can be achieved with acceptable stability. Thus, a first pen formulation can comprise an anionic dye, a polyamine compound, and an ink vehicle. As part of a second pen formulation, an acidic fixer composition can comprise an ink vehicle and an acid. Thus, when the composition of the first pen and the composition of the second pen are both printed onto a substrate such that the first pen composition contacts the second pen composition, protonation of the polyamine can occur resulting in ink precipitation or fixation. This system results in improved waterfastness.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a system for printing images with improved waterfastness is disclosed. The system can comprise a first pen containing an ink composition and a second pen containing an acidic fixer composition. The ink composition preferably comprises effective amounts of an anionic dye, a polyamine, and an ink vehicle. The acidic fixer composition comprises an effective amount of an acid and an ink-vehicle. With this system, the first pen and the second pen are configured to print the ink composition and the acidic fixer composition, respectively, onto a substrate such that the ink composition and the acidic fixer composition are in contact on the substrate. The acid of the acidic fixer composition acts to protonate the polyamine of the ink composition on the substrate. In one embodiment, the acid concentration and volume of the acidic fixer composition utilized can be sufficient to preferentially protonate the polyamine molecules on the substrate, and not protonate the anionic dye molecules.
In an alternative aspect of the present invention, a method of printing a waterfast image using an ink-jet printer is disclosed. This method comprises the steps of jetting an ink composition onto a substrate, wherein the ink composition comprises effective amounts of an ink vehicle, an anionic dye, and a polyamine; and jetting an acidic fixer composition onto the substrate, wherein the acidic fixer composition comprises an effective amount of an acid and an ink-vehicle. Thus, the acidic fixer composition can contact the ink composition on the substrate, providing the image having improved waterfastness.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an ink-jet ink created image is disclosed comprising a substrate, having printed thereon, effective amounts of ink vehicle, an anionic dye, a polyamine, and an acid. The anionic dye provides color to the image, and the acid protonates the polyamine resulting in increased waterfastness.
For the purposes of promoting an understanding of the principles of the invention, reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments, and specific language will be used to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended. Any alterations and further modifications of the inventive features illustrated herein, and any additional applications of the principles of the invention as illustrated herein, which would occur to one skilled in the relevant art and having possession of this disclosure, are to be considered within the scope of the invention.
The singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9can,xe2x80x9d and, xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, reference to xe2x80x9can inkxe2x80x9d includes reference to one or more of such inks.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d refers to the minimal amount of a substance or agent, which is sufficient to achieve a desire effect. For example, an effective amount of an xe2x80x9cink vehiclexe2x80x9d is the minimum amount required in order to create an ink composition or acidic fixer composition, while maintaining properties necessary for effective ink-jetting.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cink vehicle,xe2x80x9d refers to the vehicle in which the anionic dyes, polyamines, and/or acids are placed to form an ink. Ink vehicles are well known in the art, and a wide variety of ink vehicles may be used with the systems, methods, and ink composition of the present invention. Such ink vehicles may include a mixture of a variety of different agents, including without limitation, surfactants, solvents, co-solvents, buffers, biocides, viscosity modifiers, surface-active agents, and water.
An xe2x80x9cink compositionxe2x80x9d comprises in ink vehicle, an anionic dye, and a polyamine. Such a composition is stable at a relatively high pH. For example, in some embodiments, a pH from about 9 to 12 and a viscosity from about 1 to 5 cp can be achieved. The polyamine is primarily present for protonation in order to improve the waterfastness of a resulting image. The anionic dye is primarily present to provide color to the resulting image.
An xe2x80x9cacidic fixer compositionxe2x80x9d comprises an ink vehicle and an acid. The acid acts to protonate a polyamine of the ink composition, thus providing improved waterfastness of a resulting image. Any functional acid can be used for the acid fixer composition, though acids such as succinic acid, glycolic acid, and/or citric acid are preferred.
With these definitions in mind, a waterfast ink-jet ink created image, as well as systems and methods for printing images with increased waterfastness are disclosed herein. Specifically, a system for printing images with improved waterfastness is disclosed, comprising a first pen containing an ink composition, wherein the ink composition comprises effective amounts of an anionic dye, a polyamine, and an ink vehicle; a second pen containing an acidic fixer composition, wherein the acidic fixer composition comprises an effective amount of an acid and an ink-vehicle, and wherein the first pen and the second pen are configured to print the ink composition and the acidic fixer composition, respectively, onto a substrate such that the ink composition and the acidic fixer composition are in contact on the substrate. Preferably, the contact occurs as the acidic fixer composition is overprinted on the ink composition, or vice versa, i.e., underprinted.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of printing a waterfast image using an inkjet printer is disclosed, comprising jetting an ink composition onto a substrate, wherein the ink composition comprises effective amounts of an ink vehicle, an anionic dye, and a polyamine; and jetting an acidic fixer composition onto the substrate, wherein the acidic fixer composition comprises an effective amount of an acid and an ink-vehicle, and wherein the acidic fixer composition contacts the ink composition on the substrate. Again, preferably, the contact occurs as the acidic fixer composition is overprinted on the ink composition, or vice versa.
Next, an ink-jet ink created image is disclosed, comprising a substrate, having printed thereon, effective amounts of ink vehicle, an anionic dye, a polyamine, and an acid, wherein the anionic dye provides color to the image, and wherein the acid protonates the polyamine resulting in increased waterfastness.
With each of the above disclosed embodiments, though not required, it is preferred that a plurality of the polyamine molecules of the ink composition be protonated. The reason that the acid of the acidic fixer composition will tend to protonate the polyamine before the anionic dye composition has to do with the pKa of the polyamine composition over the anionic dye. For example, if the polyamine has a pKa of about 9, and the anionic dye is anionic due to the presence of pendent sulfonic groups (much lower pKa), then substantially all of the polyamines will tend to be protonated exclusive of the anionic dye. If excess acid is used, then the anionic dye will be begin to become protonated. Though the invention allows for anionic dye protonation, it is preferred that the anionic dye not be protonated, as such occurrence would generally require the addition of a large amount of acid. Additionally, though it is preferred that a substantial portion of the polyamine molecules be protonated by the acid, this is not required. When fewer of the polyamine molecules are protonated, increased waterfastness is still observed.
Turning to the anionic dyes that can be used with the present invention, preferably the anionic dye is a chromaphore having a pendent anionic group. Though any effective amount of dye can be used, preferably, the anionic dye can be present in the ink composition at from 0.1% to 10% by weight. Examples of suitable anionic dyes include a large number of water-soluble acid and direct dyes. Specific examples of anionic dyes include Direct Yellow 86, Acid Red 249, Direct Blue 199, Direct Black 168, and Direct Yellow 132; Aminyl Brilliant Red F-B (Sumitomo Chemical Co.); the Duasyn line of xe2x80x9csalt-freexe2x80x9d dyes available from Hoechst, Direct Black 168, Reactive Black 31, Direct Yellow 157, Reactive Yellow 37, Acid Yellow 23, Reactive Red 180, Acid Red 52, Direct Blue 199, and Acid Blue 9; mixtures thereof; and the like. Further examples include Tricon Acid Red 52, Tricon Direct Red 227, and Tricon Acid Yellow 17 (Tricon Colors Incorporated), Bernacid Red 2BMN, Pontamine Brilliant Bond Blue A, BASF X-34, Food Black 2, Catodirect Turquoise FBL Supra Conc. (Carolina Color and Chemical), Direct Blue 86, Intrabond Liquid Turquoise GLL (Crompton and Knowles), Reactive Red 4, Reactive Red 56, Levafix Brilliant Red E-4B (Mobay Chemical), Levafix Brilliant Red E-6BA (Mobay Chemical), Acid Red 92, Direct Brill Pink B Ground Crude (Crompton and Knowles), Cartasol Yellow GTF Presscake (Sandoz, Inc.), Tartrazine Extra Conc. (FDandC Yellow #5, Acid Yellow 23, Sandoz, Inc.), Direct Yellow 86, Cartasol Yellow GTF Liquid Special 110 (Sandoz, Inc.), DandC Yellow #10 (Yellow 3, Tricon), Yellow Shade 16948 (Tricon), Basacid Black X34 (BASF), Carta Black 2GT (Sandoz, Inc.), Neozapon Red 492 (BASF), Orasol Red G (Ciba-Geigy), Direct Brilliant Pink B (Crompton-Knolls), Aizen Spilon Red C-BH (Hodagaya Chemical Company), Kayanol Red 3BL (Nippon Kayaku Company), Levanol Brilliant Red 3BW (Mobay Chemical Company), Levaderm Lemon Yellow (Mobay Chemical Company), Aizen Spilon Yellow C-GNH (Hodagaya Chemical Company), Spirit Fast Yellow 3G, Sirius Supra Yellow GD 167, Cartasol Brilliant Yellow 4GF (Sandoz), Pergasol Yellow CGP (Ciba-Geigy), Orasol Black RL (Ciba-Geigy), Orasol Black RLP (Ciba-Geigy), Savinyl Black RLS (Sandoz), Dermacarbon 2GT (Sandoz), Pyrazol Black BG (ICI Americas), Morfast Black Conc A (Morton-Thiokol), Diazol Black RN Quad (ICI Americas), Orasol Blue GN (Ciba-Geigy), Savinyl Blue GLS (Sandoz, Inc.), Luxol Blue MBSN (Morton-Thiokol), Sevron Blue 5GMF (ICI Americas), and Basacid Blue 750 (BASF); Levafix Brilliant Yellow E-GA, Levafix Yellow E2RA, Levafix Black EB, Levafix Black E-2G, Levafix Black P-36A, Levafix Black PN-L, Levafix Brilliant Red E6BA, and Levafix Brilliant Blue EFFA, all available from Bayer; Procion Turquoise PA, Procion Turquoise HA, Procion Turquoise Ho5G, Procion Turquoise H-7G, Procion Red MX-5B, Procion Red H8B (Reactive Red 31), Procion Red MX 8B GNS, Procion Red G, Procion Yellow MX-8G, Procion Black H-EXL, Procion Black P-N, Procion Blue MX-R, Procion Blue MX-4GD, Procion Blue MX-G, and Procion Blue MX-2GN, all available from ICI Americas; Cibacron Red F-B, Cibacron Black BG, Lanasol Black B, Lanasol Red 5B, Lanasol Red B, and Lanasol Yellow 46, all available from Ciba-Geigy; Baslien Black P-BR, Baslien Yellow EG, Baslien Brilliant Yellow P-3GN, Baslien Yellow M-6GD, Baslien Brilliant Red P-3B, Baslien Scarlet E-2G, Baslien Red E-B, Baslien Red E-7B, Baslien Red M-5B, Baslien Blue E-R, Baslien Brilliant Blue P-3R, Baslien Black P-BR, Baslien Turquoise Blue P-GR, Baslien Turquoise M-2G, Baslien Turquoise E-G, and Baslien Green E-6B, all available from BASF; Sumifix Turquoise Blue G, Sumifix Turquoise Blue H-GF, Sumifix Black B, Sumifix Black H-BG, Sumifix Yellow 2GC, Sumifix Supra Scarlet 2GF, and Sumifix Brilliant Red 5BF, all available from Sumitomo Chemical Company; Intracron Yellow C-8G, Intracron Red C-8B, Intracron Turquoise Blue GE, Intracron Turquoise HA, and Intracron Black RL, all available from Crompton and Knowles, Dyes and Chemicals Division; mixtures thereof, and the like. Examples of preferred dyes can include Pro-Jet 485 (a copper phthalocyanine), Magenta 377, or Direct Yellow 132. This list is intended to be merely exemplary, and should not be considered limiting.
With respect to the polyamine molecules, any polyamine that when protonated, acts to improve waterfastness of an ink composition can be used. Again, though any functional amount can be present in the ink composition (if included in the ink composition), from about 0.1% to 10% by weight is preferred. Further, the polyamines used in conjunction with the present invention can have a molecular weight from about 200 to 200,000, though any functional molecular weight can be used. Examples of preferred polyamines can include those selected from the group consisting of polyethyleneimine, polyvinylpyridine, polyvinylamine, polyallylamine, and combinations thereof.
Turning to effective acids that can be used in the acidic fixer composition, any acid functional to protonate a polyamine of the ink composition can be used. However, because the preferred embodiment of the present invention is to be used in conjunction with ink-jet ink pens, certain acids, though functional, would be less desirable for use. For example, though hydrochloric acid is functional for protonating a polyamine, it would be more likely damage an ink-jet pen over time, as well as provide characteristics that are not as reliable as succinic acid, for example. However, such an acid is still within the scope of the present invention. Keeping pen reliability in mind, preferred acids can include those such as succinic acid, glycolic acid, citric acid, and combinations thereof. Inorganic acids such as nitric acid, hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, and sulfuric acid, and combinations thereof can be used. Additionally, other organic acids such as polyacrylic acid, acetic acid, malonic acid, malic acid, maleic acid, ascorbic acid, glutaric acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, and combinations thereof can also be used. Preferably, in the acidic fixer composition, the acid or combination of acids can be present at from 1% to 10% by weight.
The systems, methods, and ink-jet ink formulations can be printed on any substrate that is desired. For example, the most practical application will be to print the images disclosed herein on paper. However, plastics can also act as the substrate, such as is the case with overhead clear plastic sheets.
It is to be noted that the use of the polyamine and the anionic dye in a single ink composition, and the use of an acid in a separate acidic fixer composition is merely presented by way of a preferred embodiment. One skilled in the art would recognize that these three components could be combined in other ways to effectuate a similar result. For example, one could actually use three separate pens where the anionic dye, the polyamine, and the acid are presented on the substrate separately. Other similar modifications would be apparent to those skilled in the art.